virtual_warrior_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero
Nero is a male kittypet with wild blood who currently resides in Twolegplace. His original name is Sunkit. The account was created on August 7, 2013, and is roleplayed by Leo (Sai). The character is pansexual and does not believe in CloudClan/Darkpool. He lives in a fancy house with a middle-aged married couple. The property was well-known for its willow tree and koi pond. Nero's story is compared to that of the young clownfish from the movie "Finding Nemo"; indeed, his past is ironically similar to the movie's plot, and even his name bears a close resemblance to Nemo's. Of course, this is entirely coincidental, but it remains rather humorous. The account was deleted on October 20, 2013. Appearance This feline is a sorrel-colored Somali who has soft medium-long fur. His pelt is reddish-orange with brownish points, and he has golden yellow eyes. Nero wears a dark purple collar with silver studs. He is fairly large and muscular, but doesn't have any scars. History Born in IceClan, Sunkit lived happily in the nursery. He had a sickly brother, Reedkit, who spent a lot of time in the medicine cats' den. The tom didn't always get a lot of attention from his parents because they were worried about his sibling. However, he wasn't abused or ignored. One day, the kit wandered out of camp. He quickly became lost and bumped his head on a rock, which resulted in amnesia - he doesn't remember his time in IceClan. Despite his father's desperate searching, Sunkit remained helpless and alone in the mountains. Fortunately, a pair of humans found the kit while hiking near the IceClan border. They adopted him, bringing him back to their home in the Twolegplace. Sunkit took on the name Nero and quickly recovered from the traumatizing incident. He grew older and remained largely unaware of his wild blood, though he plotted to venture out of Twolegplace one day and go to the Clans, perhaps even living there if their ways suited him. One of the first cats he met was an ex-FireClanner named Moonlight, who helped him to understand a little about the Clans. He also ran into Valefrost/Vale, and the two had a brief chat - Nero wasn't at all intimidated by the dangerous tom. Later, he got a new housemate - a purebred Siamese male named Gamzee. Despite their personality differences, the two quickly became close friends. Nero even met one of Gamzee's friends, Leila, on another occasion. Some time after that, he encountered a DeathClanner named Tanner, who tried to provoke him into a fight - Nero taunted the aggressive visitor and found the entire situation rather humorous. This was one of the first times that his harsh side began to show. The tom grew older and eventually disappeared. No one knows whether he left for the Clans or not, but he hasn't been seen for moons and has been forgotten by most cats. Relationships Mother: Windflurry Father: Maplefrost Brother: Reedpaw Close Friends: Gamzee, Valefrost Enemies: Tanner